Que notre nouvelle vie commence
by EpsilonSnape
Summary: Un jour, Ron va trop loin et sous les yeux stupéfaits de toute la Grande Salle, de nouveaux visages apparaissent.


**Titre** : Que notre nouvelle vie commence

 **Rating** : T ( :O J'ai réussi a écrire une histoire sans sexe !)

 **Pairing** : Slash. Yaoi. Het. HP/LV. HG/DM

 **Disclaimer** : Rien est à moi, sauf cette histoire.

 **Statut** : Terminée (OS)

 **Genre** : Humour/Romance

 **Résumé** : Un jour, Ron va trop loin et sous les yeux stupéfaits de toute la Grande Salle, de nouveaux visages apparaissent.

 **NdA** : Bonne année ! Voici pour la commencer, un petit OS écrit en trois jours, ne me jugez par pour son contenu étrange, il faut vraiment le prendre avec humour.

 **Bêta** : Merci à Pauu-Aya et Aude Snape qui, comme d'habitude, me relisent et me corrigent. (Enfin... Je veux pas balancer mais Pauu n'a apparemment pas fait un bon travail de bêta... :P ) (Non c'est bon, elle s'est bien rattrapée et a corrigé plein de nouvelles choses ;) )

* * *

 **Que notre nouvelle vie commence**

« Arrête Ron. Enlève ta main de ma cuisse et repose-la sur ta saucisse, » grinça Hermione.

Seul un rire gras lui répondit alors que la main fautive se baladait toujours plus loin.

Elle soupira, pour ce qui lui sembla être la centième fois ce jour-ci et reprit d'un air las :

« La saucisse qui se trouve dans ton assiette bien sûr, espèce de crétin. Je ne te demande pas de reprendre tes couverts, étant donné que tu es un porc et que tu ne sais pas te servir d'une fourchette. »

Elle pouvait parfaitement sentir la main du rouquin balayer sa cuisse et étaler un peu de graisse de bacon sur sa peau délicate.

« Par Merlin arrête ça ! » grogna-t-elle, au bord de la crise de nerf.

A la table des Serpentards, les yeux de Draco lançaient des éclairs alors qu'il observait la scène de loin, laissant son repas à l'abandon.

Après quelques minutes, il jeta sa serviette dans son assiette et siffla :

« Cette fois-ci, ça suffit ! »

D'un geste souple, il se releva de son banc et marcha à pas assurés vers la table des septièmes années de Gryffondor. Le silence se faisait dans toute la Grande Salle, au rythme de sa progression, jusqu'à ce qu'il se plante derrière le rouquin qui ricanait toujours, en essayant de toucher Hermione qui protestait avec le plus de calme et de tact possible.

Draco tendit son bras et tapota doucement l'épaule de Ron qui se retourna avec un grognement.

Il n'eut que le temps d'écarquiller les yeux, avant de recevoir le poing serré du blond, directement dans la mâchoire. Celui-ci souffla de douleur en serrant son poing dans sa main gauche, alors que Ronald s'écroulait au sol, le visage meurtri.

« La demoiselle t'a demandé d'arrêter, » grogna Draco.

Il y eut un immense silence avant que les professeurs ne se lèvent de leur siège pour rejoindre la table des Gryffondors. Malgré tout, ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement à mi-chemin en voyant Hermione sauter de son banc et, sans un regard pour son ami, sanglotant au sol, se précipiter sur Draco.

« Espèce de crétin ! Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu as fait ?! Te rends-tu compte des conséquences ?! » cria-t-elle en prenant sa main et en lui lançant plusieurs sorts de désinfection et de cicatrisation.

Elle continua à marmonner des insultes colorées à l'égard du jeune, tout en examinant sa main, ignorant les regards stupéfaits.

Effectivement, toutes les personnes de la Grande Salle avaient les yeux fixés sur eux, sauf Harry qui ricanait la tête dans son assiette, alors que Draco relevait fièrement le nez.

« Je n'allais tout de même pas le regarder te tripoter ! Je suis un Malfoy, et un Malfoy n'aime pas qu'on touche à ses affaires. »

Contre toutes attentes, au lieu de clamer qu'elle n'était pas une possession, Hermione ricana :

« Tu vas voir ce qu'en dira ton père lorsqu'il saura ce que tu viens de faire. »

Draco pâlit, bien que sa teinte ne le lui permette normalement pas.

« Par le crâne vide de Godric… » souffla-t-il.

« 'Mione… » gémit Ron depuis le sol. « Pourquoi tu soignes le furet ? »

« Parce que le furet est mon petit ami, » déclara Hermione en se tournant vers Ron, les mains sur les hanches.

« Quoi ? Non… Non ! C'est moi ton petit ami 'Mione ! Ton jus de citrouille avait un goût bizarre ? Je suis sûr qu'il t'a empoisonnée ! » déclara Ron, se relevant difficilement en glissant dans la flaque de son propre sang, provenant de son nez.

« Je ne suis pas ta petite amie Ronald ! Je n'ai jamais accepté tes avances maladroites, voire méchantes. Je ne suis ta petite amie que dans ta tête parce que c'est ce que tu as décidé de croire ! »

Ron avait la bouche béante, la main toujours posée sur sa pommette ouverte.

« Mais… 'Mione… »

« Il n'y a pas de "'Mione" » cria le jeune fille, soudainement hystérique. « Je ne suis pas ta chose ! Je ne suis même plus ton amie, depuis plus d'un an Ron ! Je ne te parle presque plus, je m'éloigne de toi mais tu me suis partout comme un chiot suit sa mère ! »

« Calme-toi Al'... » souffla Draco en posant une main douce sur le bas de son dos.

« Non ! Ca fait trop longtemps que j'attend… Harry ? » demanda-t-elle ensuite avec anxiété.

Celui-ci, ne relevant toujours pas le nez de sa salade de fruits, fit un signe de main, signifiant que ça lui était égal.

« Tu ne peux pas sortir avec Malfoy ! » beugla soudainement Ron. « Il est du côté des Ténèbres ! »

« Et alors ? » répondit Hermione, dont le sourire devint malicieux. « Qui te dit que je ne le suis pas aussi ? »

« Tu ne peux pas 'Mione… Tu es Moldue ! »

« Et je hais les Moldus ! » cracha-t-elle avec hargne.

« Pardon ? » s'étouffa McGonagall qui n'avait toujours rien dit.

Hermione se tourna vers le reste de la Grande Salle pour voir tous les regards braqués sur elle.

« Bien sûr, » susurra-t-elle avec un sourire perfide. « Vous, grands sorciers, avec votre Chemin de Traverse, votre Chaudron Baveur, votre merveilleux village de Pré-au-Lard… tout est magique, tout vole, scintille, brille… Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est d'être un sorcier au milieu des Moldus ! Non, vous ne savez pas ce que c'est, que d'être un enfant de quatre ans, que vos parents regardent avec crainte. Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est d'être enfermé dans un casier scolaire toute une journée, d'être appelé "bizarroïde" ou "monstre" ! Aucun de vous ne connait ce tourment, » dit-elle en fixant ses professeurs.

Elle parlait avec des mouvements fous, les paupières lourdes, un sourire maléfique plaqué sur le visage, effrayant les plus âgés qui reconnaissaient en elle une personne qu'ils auraient voulu oublier.

« Vous, grands sorciers qui font les lois de notre peuple, êtes tous des Sang-Pur, et dans votre cerveau bien pensant, vous n'imaginez pas qu'une enfant qui révèle des capacités étranges puisse être punie par ses parents. Oh, ce n'est pas grand chose au début… On est juste privé de télévision et regardé de façon étrange. Nous sommes un peu raillés pendant les repas de familles et ignorés pendant les classes. Puis nous avons peur, peur de faire quelque-chose d'étrange qui nous enfoncerait encore plus. Alors on bride sa magie, on la maltraite, on la cache sans vraiment le savoir. Et ça nous bouffe de l'intérieur, ça nous détruit. Surtout lorsqu'on se rend compte que l'on n'y arrive pas. Alors, chaque personne de notre entourage assiste à un peu de magie et on est rejeté, battu, meurtri par nos mères, nos pères, nos meilleurs amis. Non… vous ne savez pas ce que c'est que de vivre avec des Moldus intolérants. »

Tous regardaient Hermione, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte. Personne n'avait eu le moindre soupçon qu'elle avait été maltraitée et chacun se demandait à quelle point elle l'avait été.

Le seul bruit qui résonnait de façon presque indécente dans la Grande Salle, était le bruit des couverts d'Harry Potter alors qu'il coupait une tranche de bacon. Il continuait de manger comme si rien d'autre que son assiette n'existait.

« Tu vas me dire que tu veux les tuer ? » cracha Ron.

« Non. Je veux qu'il sache que nous existons. Qu'il sache que nous sommes plus forts et que nous pourrions les briser d'un souffle. »

« Tu es d'origine Moldue, tu serais l'une des premières victimes de Voldemort ! »

Hermione ricana.

« Je ne suis pas d'origine Moldue Ronald, » susurra-t-elle.

Elle eut le plaisir de voir le directeur, Albus Dumbledore se tendre à son annonce.

« Bien sûr que si Hermione ! Qu'est ce que ce furet t'a fait croire ?! » demanda Ron de façon presque suppliante.

Hermione émit un rire fou, rejetant la tête en arrière, avant de le regarder à nouveau dans les yeux.

« Je peux t'assurer que tout cela est véridique. Et tout s'est passé sous ton nez. Je resitue, » dit-elle théâtralement. « 18 juin 1996. Département des mystères. Alors que nous étions en pleine course poursuite dans la salle du temps. Nous avons bloqué la porte, enfermant deux Mangemorts avec nous. En réalité, il y en avait trois. Bellatrix Lestrange a réussi à passer, Merlin seul sait comment. »

Elle ricana de façon démoniaque avant de reprendre ses esprits et de continuer comme s'il ne s'était rien passé :

« Lorsque je l'ai vue, j'ai reculé et j'ai heurté une étagère sur laquelle un sablier était posé. Le temps s'est figé. J'étais la seule à pouvoir bouger sauf… Bellatrix ! Elle a éclaté de rire et m'a servi un discours sur le hasard qui faisait mal les choses en avançant vers moi, de sa démarche chaloupée. Elle a ramassé le sablier pour appuyer son discours et s'est figée. »

Hermione tourna à nouveau son regard vers la foule pendue à ses lèvres :

« _Eodem tempore sanguinis viribus_. C'était ce qui était inscrit sur le socle. L'arrêt du temps n'avait pas d'emprise pour les personnes du même sang - ou du moins, les sangs suffisamment proches. Elle a alors murmuré un prénom : Alphecca. Elle n'avait jamais paru si lucide. Elle a lâché le sablier et tout est revenu à la normale. Harry a réussi à nous sauver et Bellatrix est retournée dans sa folie. »

Elle regarda Albus Dumbledore qui serrait les poings, sourit et reprit.

« Mais bien sûr, vous me connaissez, _Monsieur_ , » dit-elle moqueusement à l'intention du directeur. « J'ai fait des recherches et j'ai trouvé que Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange avaient eu un enfant. Enfant, qui a été enlevé, le 19 septembre 1979. Pile le jour de mon anniversaire ! Quel étrange hasard. Quelques semaines plus tard, je recevais une lettre de Lord Malfoy qui m'expliquait que Bellatrix avait été très affectée par cette perte et avait peu à peu perdu l'esprit. L'enfermement à Azkaban n'a pas arrangé les choses. Elle et Rodolphus en sont revenus mentalement perturbés. Il m'a proposé de venir me chercher pendant les vacances pour effectuer des tests à Gringotts sur ma filiation. Comme j'étais un peu méfiante, il m'a proposé d'être escortée par Narcissa plutôt que lui et m'a fait un serment sorcier que peu importe le résultat, je ne serais pas inquiétée par le clan des Ténèbres ce jour-là."

« D'ailleurs Al, ne voudrais-tu pas, enlever ce stupide glamour ? Tu m'insupportes en Miss Je-sais-tout, » grogna Draco.

« J'y viens, j'y viens… » dit Hermione avec un sourire tendre pour le jeune homme. « Je suis donc allée à Gringotts. Ils m'ont pris une goutte de sang et m'ont retiré les glamours que je portais depuis mon adoption. J'ai été reconnue officiellement comme étant Alphecca Lestrange. »

Hermione fit une révérence guindée et, lorsqu'elle releva la tête, tout le monde pu voir son apparence couler sur son visage puis sur son corps, comme si un voile fluide tombait à ses pieds.

Ses cheveux étaient noirs et formaient de magnifiques boucles souples, ses yeux étaient gris foncé et ses pommettes étaient bien plus seyantes. Même sa tenue avait changé. Elle portait maintenant une sublime robe bustier qui mettait en valeur sa poitrine et son cou gracile. Sa peau douce et sans défaut semblait être faite d'Ivoire grâce aux dentelles noires de sa tenue extravagante. Elle était en tout point, jusqu'à ses escarpins vernis à talons aiguilles, une Bellatrix miniature. Sexy et… terrifiante.

La majeure partie des étudiants et des professeurs hoquetèrent de concert face à cette apparition déconcertante.

« Mais, tu es une Gryffondor ! » cria Seamus de sa place au fond de la table.

« Evidemment, qui voudrait aller à Serpentards lorsqu'il est écrit partout dans les livres que les sorciers qui en sortent sont des mages noirs en puissance, des personnes mal aimées. J'ai demandé au Choixpeau de m'envoyer dans une autre maison pour me faire des amis, et lorsqu'il a vu mon passé, il m'a écoutée… »

« Ta mère est Bellatrix Lestrange, d'accord, » clama Ron. « Mais ce n'est pas grave, tu verras, nous te ferons passer des tests à Sainte-Mangouste et si tu as des prédispositions à la folie, un remède efficace te remettra sur pied. »

Hermione, ou plutôt Alphecca, leva la tête et se mit à rire de façon presque hystérique.

« Ne vois-tu pas Ron ? Depuis la cinquième année, j'ai passé toutes mes vacances chez les Malfoy, je vois mes véritables parents dès qu'ils sont un peu lucides, je hais les Moldus, j'exècre le système dans lequel nous vivons et pour finir, je suis une Mangemort ! »

Avec un geste fluide, elle passa sa baguette au dessus de son avant-bras tendu, révélant à tous, la Marque des Ténèbres. Il y eut une minute de silence avant que la salle n'explose dans des cris, des exclamations et des hoquets de peur alors qu'Alphecca explosait à nouveau dans un rire démoniaque.

« Silence ! » cria le plus vieux des sorciers, pâle comme la mort.

Tout le monde se tut, attendant sa réaction face à cette révélation plus que perturbante et lorsqu'il parla, ce fut d'une voix douce :

« Miss Granger… Ce n'est pas parce que vos parents biologiques sont des mages noirs que vous devez en être une également. Je sais que cela doit être un choc de retrouver sa famille après tout ce temps et que vous voulez vous faire aimer par eux, mais vous renier vous-même n'est pas une solution. »

Alphecca ricana.

« Mais figurez-vous que cette décision est mûrement réfléchie. J'ai eu beaucoup de données en tête pendant un an, lorsque j'ai fait mon choix. Le fait que mes parents aient sombré dans la folie par exemple, preuve de leur amour pour moi et de leur douleur face à la perte, mais aussi que je ne pourrais jamais avoir de véritables parents. Le fait que j'avais souffert pendant des années au milieu de ces Moldus mais surtout, que c'était le soi-disant côté Lumineux, vous, Albus qui m'avez enlevée à mes parents ! »

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur le vieil homme qui ne bougea pas, ne nia pas.

« Ce n'est pas la peine de réfuter, » susurra Alphecca. « Je sais que c'est vous, car les gobelins ont déterminé que _vous_ aviez posé le glamour. Vous m'avez kidnappée alors que je n'étais qu'un bébé comme vous avez essayé de prendre Draco par la suite. Heureusement qu'après ma disparition, Lucius et Narcissa ont levé de nouvelles protections, qui vous ont repoussé le jour où vous avez tenté de capturer leur fils. »

Le silence plana pendant plusieurs secondes avant qu'Albus ne réponde d'une voix grave et sérieuse :

« Je ne pouvais pas laisser des enfants grandir dans ce milieu malsain… ça aurait été de nouveaux soldats pour Voldemort. De la chair à canon tout au plus. »

Il y eut des cris d'indignation et d'approbation tout autour des participants à la conversation.

« Qui êtes-vous pour décider qui est bon et qui ne l'est pas ? » répondit Alphecca avec hargne. « Qui êtes-vous pour décider qui a le droit d'avoir un enfant ou non ? La magie est la seule à décider qui va porter un nouvel enfant sur cette Terre et vous vous êtes mis à de maintes reprises en travers de sa décision. »

« Calme-toi Al, » dit doucement Draco en embrassant la tempe de la jeune fille, sentant la magie qui pulsait autour d'eux.

« Attends une minute, » déclara Ron, remis de sa surprise. « Tu sors avec Malfoy ? »

« Bravo Ronald, tu as enfin compris le sujet abordé il y a dix minutes, » répondit Alphecca, penchant la tête sur le côté, comme si elle parlait à un enfant attardé.

Il ne tint pas compte de sa remarque et fit une grimace de dégoût avant de reprendre :

« Et tu es la fille de Lestrange. Donc… Malfoy est ton cousin ! » devenant livide, comme si le Seigneur des Ténèbres se tenait en face de lui en personne.

« Et alors Ronald ? » susurra Alphecca. « N'as-tu donc jamais remarqué que chez les sorciers, et plus particulièrement les Sang-Pur, le mariage entre cousins était banal. Même l'inceste entre frère et soeur peut être toléré dans certaines mesures. »

Elle ricana avant de le regarder dans les yeux et de s'approcher, d'une démarche séductrice. Depuis qu'elle était dans ce corps, elle se permettait toutes les folies.

« Allons Ronald, ne me dit pas que tu n'as jamais rêvé de posséder ta soeur de cette façon ? Non ? L'un de tes frères peut-être ? »

Alphecca se remit à rire dans une attitude hystérique alors que Ron, sous le choc, s'étouffait avec sa salive.

« Miss Granger... » reprit Albus. « Je comprends votre désarroi face à cette situation et je comprends votre colère envers moi, mais n'oubliez pas que vous avez des amis ici, et imaginez la peine d'Harry, si vous veniez à vous allier à son ennemi juré. »

A la surprise de tous, le ricanement qui suivit cette remarque ne vint pas de la jeune fille, mais du jeune homme qui, jusqu'à maintenant, était resté indifférent à toute cette histoire.

Effectivement, Harry s'essuya la bouche avec sa serviette avant de la laisser tomber dans les restes de son assiette et de se relever avec une grâce que personne n'avait encore vu chez l'adolescent plutôt pataud habituellement. Il enjamba son banc et vint se tenir au côté d'Alphecca, fixant Albus qui pâlissait dangereusement.

« Qu'en savez vous, _Albus_ ? » se moqua Harry. « J'en ai marre moi aussi, de toute cette comédie. Tu as bien fait Al, » continua-t-il en embrassant la jeune fille sur la joue.

Celle-ci gloussa et caressa l'arrête de sa mâchoire en retour, sous les grognements de Draco alors que, dans la Grande Salle, chacun retenait son souffle.

Sans un mot de plus, Harry sortit sa baguette de sa manche et d'un geste tout aussi fluide que celui d'Alphecca, la passa sur son corps. Aussitôt, le phénomène identique se produisit et les réactions furent plus ou moins les mêmes, mise à part celle de Ron qui s'affala soudainement sur son banc.

Harry Potter était clairement plus grand, faisant la même taille que Draco alors qu'il était avant plus petit d'au moins une tête. Il était plus musclé aussi et c'était largement perceptible, grâce au tee-shirt moulant qu'il portait, révélant un torse merveilleusement bien taillé et des bras d'athlète. Ce n'était plus le frêle adolescent qu'ils avaient tous connu. C'était un homme. Un bel homme.

Ses cheveux avaient légèrement poussé et effleuraient ses épaules, noirs et ondulés dans la réplique parfaite de la coiffure de feu Sirius Black. Ses yeux verts intenses brillaient maintenant d'étincelles rouges et son bras gauche était couvert d'un entrelacement de tatouages magiques, que ce soit des symboles, des dessins ou des runes. Il transpirait la puissance, la confiance et chaque personne dans la pièce avait envie de se prosterner à ses pieds, sans même savoir pourquoi.

« _Tout comme le Lord à une époque,_ » pensa Severus en regardant la scène, légèrement reculé, un sourire ironique plaqué sur le visage.

« Harry… » murmura Albus sous le choc. « Que signifie tout ceci ? »

« Cela signifie que nous voulions faire notre septième année, pour essayer d'avoir des informations sur l'Ordre, peut-être même passer nos ASPIC bien qu'inutilement, mais cette comédie a assez duré, » répondit Harry d'une voix froide.

Il s'avança légèrement pour faire face au directeur et reprit :

« Je suis moins théâtrale qu'Alphecca et donc, je n'irai pas par quatre chemins. J'ai moi-même été confronté à un événement troublant durant la bataille au Ministère. Lorsque Voldemort m'a possédé pendant un court instant, il a lu mon âme. Il n'est pas parti à cause de l'amour que je possède, ou tout autre stupidité que vous avez voulu me faire croire. Il a vu ma vie, mon enfance, mon adolescence, mais surtout, ce que j'avais _en moi_ , » dit-il d'une voix soyeuse, avec un regard appuyé pour Albus.

Le directeur se crispa et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la peur. Tout le monde autour échangeait des coups d'oeil, essayant de savoir ce que tout cela voulait dire.

« Il m'a envoyé une lettre pendant l'été, m'expliquant ce qu'il avait découvert et le fait que je n'avais pas le choix, pour avoir une possibilité de le tuer, je devais mourir. J'ai alors compris que toute ma vie n'était qu'un jeu d'échec, tout était en place depuis bien longtemps et que, bien sûr, je n'avais pas mon mot à dire. Il m'a donné la possibilité de vivre à ses côtés, en sécurité, et j'ai accepté. »

« Comment… » souffla Albus.

« Je suis parti de chez les Dursley au milieu des vacances de ma cinquième année, et personne n'a rien su ! » hurla Harry avec hargne, sa voix grave résonnant dans toute la Grande Salle.

« Où étais-tu ? » demanda le directeur.

« Au manoir Malfoy au début, puis nous avons déménagé au manoir de Voldemort. »

« Comment avez-vous pu Monsieur Potter ? Dois-je vous rappeler que Bellatrix a tué Sirius cette même année ! » s'exclama le Professeur McGonagall.

« Comment pourrais-je l'oublier professeur. Bellatrix n'est qu'une vieille folle ! » répondit Harry.

« Hé ! » cria Alphecca en lui mettant un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule.

« Oh arrête Al ! Lorsque tu la vois, soit elle te traite de Sang-de-Bourbe, soit elle te traite comme un nourrisson en essayant de te donner le sein. »

« Nous faisons des progrès pour la potion avec le Lord, bientôt elle ira mieux ! » bouda Alphecca.

« Peut-être, mais en attendant, elle est folle ! Tout comme Sirius l'était ! »

« Pardon ? » hoqueta McGonagall.

« Vous savez quels ont été les derniers mots de Sirius ? » susurra Harry, perfide. « Bien joué James ! » singea-t-il grossièrement avant de retrouver un visage sérieux et de reprendre :

« Il m'avait promis qu'il m'emmènerait et que je pourrais vivre avec lui ! Il m'avait promis ! » cria-t-il avec colère, sans remarquer la larme qui coula sur sa joue gauche. « Mais comme tous les autres, il m'a abandonné. Comme tous les autres, il ne voyait pas Harry. Lui voyait James, le Professeur Snape a toujours vu James, le Professeur McGonagall ne voyait que Lily, le Professeur Dumbledore ne voyait qu'une arme. La population sorcière qui voyait, tantôt un héros, tantôt un menteur. »

Tout le monde était suspendu à ses lèvres alors que des volutes de magie s'échappaient de son corps sous le coup de la colère.

« Voldemort a été le premier à voir Harry. Le petit Harry de quatre ans, pleurant en silence dans sa chambre, le placard sous l'escalier. Le petit Harry de huit ans qui s'évanouissait sous le soleil de midi en arrachant les mauvaises herbes, n'ayant pas mangé depuis trois jours. Le petit Harry de douze ans, enfermé au sous sol pendant que son oncle lui laboure le dos à coup de ceinture. »

Dans la Grande Salle, certains étudiants s'étaient mis à pleurer. Non seulement cette histoire était triste mais en plus, ils étaient assaillis par des émotions qui n'étaient pas les leurs. Harry propageait sa Magie autour de lui, propageant les sentiments qu'il avait pu ressentir dans ses moments de vie.

« Harry, je t'assure que… » commença Albus d'une voix tremblante.

« Que quoi ? » le coupa Harry avec hargne. « Que vous ne saviez pas ? Oh non vous ne saviez pas, j'en suis sûr. Disons plutôt que vous ne saviez pas que c'était à ce point… Pourtant, chaque année, je venais vous supplier de ne pas me renvoyer là-bas. J'aurais dormi dans l'enclo des Hippogriffes si cela m'avait permis d'échapper à cet enfer ! »

Un silence pesant tomba sur Poudlard, seulement entrecoupé par quelques sanglots et couinements des étudiants terrifiés. Le jeune homme reprit enfin, d'une voix plus froide et sans émotion.

« Non vous ne m'en avez pas sorti. Celui qui l'a fait, c'est Voldemort. »

« Il a tué tes parents, » déclara durement Albus.

« C'était une guerre, » répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. « Je ne lui ai pas pardonné pour ça, et je ne lui pardonnerai jamais. Il ne s'en est jamais excusé et c'est une bonne chose, car le faire aurait signifié que c'était un accident, une mort pour rien, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Mes parents se sont sacrifiés pour moi et pour une cause qu'ils croyaient juste. »

« Alors c'est tout ? » demanda Albus avec calme. « Tu fais comme si tout ceci n'avait jamais existé ? »

« Êtes-vous fou ? Sénile ? Les deux à la fois peut-être. Je viens de vous dire que ce n'était pas pardonné, encore moins oublié. Ma mère s'est sacrifiée pour ma vie et pas pour que vous puissiez me jeter devant Voldemort au moment venu. Alors, il faut faire des choix. Et le mien est de rester en sécurité et heureux autant que possible aux côtés de Tom. »

« On parle de moi ? » fit une voix de velours venant d'un homme soudainement apparu derrière Harry dans un nuage de fumée noire

Les professeurs sortirent immédiatement leur baguette alors que les étudiants criaient et couinaient face à cette apparition subite, bien qu'ils ne sachent pas qui était cet homme.

Effectivement, devant les yeux ébahis d'Albus, se tenait Tom Riddle. Ce n'était pas Lord Voldemort, l'homme squelettique aux membres disproportionnés et au nez aussi inexistant que ses sourcils, mais bien Tom Riddle.

Il avait environ quarante ans et ses courts cheveux noirs étaient déjà parsemés de mèches blanches. Sa barbe était soigneusement taillée à la façon d'un noble et lorsqu'il tourna la tête, tout le monde put voir que ses yeux noirs reflètaient une couleur bien plus sanglante, héritage de son ancien physique. Ses membres étaient bien proportionnés, bien qu'il soit plus grand que la moyenne et il était richement habillé.

Sans aucun doute, Tom Riddle était beau.

« Te voilà enfin ! » s'exclama Harry.

« Tu m'excuseras, mais je viens seulement de recevoir ton message, » répondit Tom, écartant les doigts pour laisser s'envoler une minuscule hirondelle.

« C'est ça, » dit Harry, levant les yeux au ciel. « Dis plutôt que tu voulais attendre le bon moment pour faire ton entrée. »

« Aussi, » ricana Tom.

Il s'approcha encore plus du jeune homme pour se poster derrière lui et posa une main sur sa hanche.

Le directeur sembla s'étouffer à se geste.

« Que se passe-t-il Albus, » s'étonna faussement Tom. « Ne saviez-vous pas que la frontière entre la haine et l' _amour_ était mince ? » dit-il avec un rictus moqueur. « Ne pensez-vous pas que lorsque j'ai vu ce splendide jeune homme s'entraîner à demi nu dans mon manoir, je ne me suis pas donné pour mission de ravir son corps dans les moindres recoins ? Ne pensez-vous pas que c'est en partie pour cette raison que j'ai récupéré ce corps, bien moins terrifiant que le précédent ? Ne pensez-vous pas qu'après avoir vu sa puissance et ses courbes magnifiques j'aurais pu me dire que j'allais en faire un consort ? »

Sans prendre en compte les halètements, murmures et cris, Harry se retourna et regarda Tom dans les yeux.

« Serait-ce une demande Lord Riddle ? »

« Pourquoi pas jeune griffon ? » grogna Tom en ravissant ses lèvres dans un baiser fougueux, oubliant un peu le monde qui les entourait.

Lorsqu'ils finirent quelques secondes plus tard, Tom regarda la jeune Lestrange et fronça les sourcils. Celle-ci s'avança, tête baissée en signe de respect.

« Mon Seigneur, je suis la seule fautive pour ce qu'il vient d'arriver. J'ai décidé moi-même de révéler mon identité et d'entraîner Harry avec moi. La pression était trop lourde à supporter une année de plus. »

« Nous verrons cela plus tard, » grogna Tom.

Il regarda Harry avant de se tourner vers l'ensemble de la Grande Salle. « Étudiants de Poudlard ! Je suis Lord Voldemort et voici mon futur consort, Harry Potter. »

Les cris et les pleurs retentirent encore mais d'un geste de main, il figea tout le monde pour continuer :

« Dans quelques semaines, j'attaquerai cette école et je n'hésiterai pas à tuer chaque personne qui se mettra en travers de mon chemin. Choisissez bien votre camp, et ne vous fiez pas à ce que l'on vous dit. Je ne souhaite pas anéantir le monde, juste prouver notre valeur et notre supériorité sur les Moldus, faire des lois justes pour les créatures magiques et recenser les Nés-Moldus dès leur plus jeune âge pour les retirer de ce monde qui n'est pas le leur et qui les fait souffrir. Choisissez bien votre camp, » dit-il avant de s'envelopper théâtralement dans sa cape et de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée noire, très vite suivi par Harry, Alphecca et Draco.

« Que notre nouvelle vie commence, » chuchota Harry à l'oreille de l'ancienne Hermione Granger alors qu'ils flottaient au-dessus de Pré-au-Lard.

FIN

* * *

 _Merci pour votre lecture ! J'espère que cet OS léger vous aura amusé. C'est le plus court des trois que j'ai en réserve. Le prochain (qui arrivera bientôt car il est déjà passé par les doigts bienveillant de ma très chère Bêta AudeSnape) sera un HP/LM un peu glauque et malsain en UA. Rien que la description donne envie ! Mouhahaha_

 _A bientôt j'espère !_


End file.
